Sleepless Nights
by mdchica83
Summary: Catherine and Vincent have trouble falling asleep when they spend a night away from one another.
1. Chapter 1

_Here's a story I started working on around the same time as First Time. It was suppose to be a one shot, but has turned into a multi-chapter story. Your reviews are always welcomed, but not required. Enjoy!_

* * *

Catherine couldn't sleep. The room felt too hot when she had the blanket on and too cold when it wasn't. The pillows didn't feel plump enough and the bed just felt too damn large. She could swear there were lumps in the mattress where there hadn't been any the previous night.

She let out a frustrated sigh, knowing sleep was not happening tonight. At least not without Vincent. They'd only been together for two months, but her bed already felt empty without him beside her. Everything felt wrong when he wasn't with her. How could she manage to sleep without his strong arms wrapped around her? Without her nose pressed to his neck so that she cold breathe in the wonderful scent that was all his?

"Dammit," she groaned. Why did she tell him she needed a full night's sleep? Sure she had a major case right now and a few hours sleep were desperately needed. But her mind and body refused to relax without him beside her.

* * *

Vincent lay in his bed, unable to relax. His sheets were a wrinkled mess around him; his pillows thrown to the floor. Cat's scent was all over his sheets. Each time his mind began to relax, her scent would invade his senses. He'd wake up for a moment, reaching for her. But then the sleep fog he was in would dissipate and he'd realize she wasn't there.

He promised Cat one night away so that she could regroup while working on a grueling case. Two months of having her in his arms every night made him feel lonelier than he ever had before. He was fighting the urge to go to her. The beast in him wanted to run to her and breathe her in. He wanted her legs tangled with his, her long hair spread across his chest, her light snores in his ears. He just wanted her with him always.

Deciding a few rounds with the boxing bag would help ease some of his frustrations and tire him out, Vincent quickly jumped out of bed. He grabbed the jeans he wore earlier from the floor. He slid them on but didn't bother zipping or buttoning them. Before starting with the boxing bag, he dropped down and started doing push ups. The slither of moonlight coming through the windows made the muscles in his arms and back gleam. A slight sheen broke out along his back and chest as he reached one hundred push ups.

Jumping up, he walked over to the boxing bag and started punching. Maybe after two hundred hits he'd be so exhausted that sleep would claim him.

* * *

Catherine finally gave up trying to sleep at midnight. Throwing her blanket off, she slid out of bed and walked into the kitchen. There had to be something in here that could help her sleep. She remembered reading somewhere that drinking warm milk can help a person sleep. If she didn't have such an instant feeling of revulsion at the thought, she'd give it a try. Alcohol could knock her out, but getting up may be a problem.

Standing in front of the open refrigerator, Catherine did a quick inventory of the items inside. Milk. Chicken. Eggs. A green pepper. Nothing to induce sleep. Shutting the refrigerator door, she admitted defeat. She groaned and thumped her head against the door.

The only way she was going to get any sleep was with Vincent's arms wrapped around her. Warm milk, soothing baths and counting sheep weren't going to do the trick. She needed him. She needed the closeness. She needed the comfort his nearness gave her. When she woke up in the morning, she wanted to feel his lips pressed against her neck and the roughness of his stubble against her mouth. Her whole day was going to be screwed if she didn't go to him.

Grabbing her keys, she headed out, not even bothering to change out of her pajamas.

* * *

Vincent was in the shower, washing away the sweat, when he heard a car outside. He automatically shut the shower off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist. No one should be here at this time of night. He had no desire to be caught unaware in just a towel.

Hi listened intently, keeping quiet. He didn't want to alert a random passerby that someone lived here. However, if someone was out there to harm him and JT, he would be ready. He walked over to his bed and grabbed a pair of jeans. He slid them on, zipping them. He was dragging out a white t-shirt when he heard a _damn_ from outside.

_Cat_!

Catherine was here. He dropped the shirt he was preparing to put on and ran out the door. _What was she doing here at this time of night? Was she hurt?_

He flew down the steps and slammed out of the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two is here. Thank you for your reviews. I'm always thrilled when I get them. I think I know where I want this story to go. Enjoy!_

Catherine almost turned her car around and drove home three times. Would Vincent think her too needy because she couldn't sleep without him? Was two months too soon to feel so...attached? Or was she just over thinking everything?

"Get it together Cat," she muttered to herself. She pulled her car up to the fence outside of Vincent's warehouse. Getting out, she stretched and looked up at the building. It was rundown and didn't look very welcoming. Despite its unappealing appearance, she became elated at the sight of it. Her stubborn heart knew he was near.

Locking her door, she made her way through the fence and started walking to the entrance. The night was clear and slightly cool. She crossed her arms to ward off some of the chill. Being with Vincent...being with him was like a culmination of dreams she hadn't allowed herself to think about since she was a child. He was a strong and good man, who wouldn't step on someone smaller than him to meet his goals. She loved him, even though she hadn't told him yet.

Catherine was almost to the entrance when the door flew open and Vincent came running out. She screamed,startled. He quickly averted his path so he wouldn't plow into her. Hand over her heart, as if to contain its racing, she looked over at him, eyes wide.

"Vincent, is everything okay?" she asked. Was a Muirfield agent here? Was he hurt?

He walked to her and looked her over. "Are you okay? You're not hurt?"

"No. Just wondering why you ran outside like someone was chasing you?"

"I heard you out here and thought you were hurt."

She glanced down at her hands then at him. "No. I..." _How the heck do I tell him I drove over here so I could go to sleep? That apparently after two months of being together, I can't sleep without him beside me?_

He reached up and brushed his hand across her cheek. "What are you doing here? I thought you needed to sleep tonight."

She shrugged her shoulders and rubbed her cheek against the palm of his hand. "Apparently I can't sleep without you." She peaked up at him to see his reaction to her words.

He chuckled and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "What a coincidence, neither can I."

His answer thrilled her. It was nice to know she wasn't the only one feeling so out of sorts. She leaned up and brushed her lips against his.

"Then let's go to bed. Maybe we'll get some sleep tonight."

* * *

Vincent was relieved to know Catherine wasn't hurt or outrunning dangerous people. Once she reassured him that she was fine, the red haze over his eyes went away. He couldn't handle her in danger. The beast in him would kill (and had killed) anyone who harmed her.

When his worry dissipated, all the tension he felt earlier came roaring back. One hour with the boxing bag couldn't lessen the effect of having her in front of him. She was here. Just where he wanted her. She had come to him.

Now he was leading her inside. He was trying not to move too quickly, but his body was urging him to take her where they were standing. So it was either outside or on his semi-comfortable bed.

"Someone is in a hurry," Catherine observed. "Did you have something in mind?"

He led her up the stairs, holding on tightly to her hand. "A lot. We just need to make it to the bed."

They came into the main living space he shared with JT. Not wanting to hear anything from JT, he quickly led her through the room until they reached his bedroom. He shut the door and turned to face her.

"Are you tired?" he asked. He knew she wanted this night away to get a good nights rest, but he had to have her.

She shook her head. "I was. But now that I'm here, not so much."

"Good," was all he said before grabbing her and crushing his mouth against hers.

**This** is what he needed. Just her in his arms. Loving her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the slight delay with this chapter. I wasn't sure what to write. I'll be working on the next chapter later today, so there won't be any long delays. Enjoy!_

* * *

It was like the past two months worth of nights had never happened as Vincent pressed Catherine down into his bed. She didn't realize how much she needed his presence each day until she was laying in her bed alone. Just one day away from one another and she felt as desperate as she had during their first date.

Instead of sleeping, like she needed, she was in his arms. She couldn't get herself to care about how tired she would be in the morning. All that mattered was him and how alive he made her feel. Each hot kiss reminded her that he was hers. That she could go to him about anything and he would be there. When he whispered how much he wanted her, her heart jumped, telling her that she loved him beyond reason.

She did love him. She loved his passion. His need to protect the defenseless. She loved how much he cared. She just loved him and didn't want to be away from him. Even when his darker side came out, she loved him still.

The words were at the tip of her tongue. Just bursting to spill out. However, a small part of her was afraid. Afraid that for some reason, he wouldn't return her love. She wouldn't be able to handle it if he didn't love her as much as she loved him. She couldn't do the one-sided love thing.

Brushing aside her thoughts, Catherine focused on Vincent and the feel of his kiss. All that mattered was now and how good it felt to be in his arms.

* * *

He felt wild. Vincent wasn't sure what was different about tonight, but he could barely control his instincts. He wanted to take her and show her exactly who she belonged to. His animal side demanded it, though he knew it would probably scare Catherine a bit.

Instead of ripping off her clothes and taking her, he tampered down his baser instincts and continued to kiss her.

"You taste so good Cat," he breathed into her mouth. "Like cherries."

She smiled. "I chewed some gum on the way over here."

He groaned and deepened the kiss. He loved her taste and how good she smelled. He loved the feel of her soft skin and the soft moans she made in her throat when he kissed her. Most of all...he loved her.

Though he had denied it to himself in the beginning, he was in love with her. It was a love deeper than what he felt for his ex-fiance Alex. He had loved Alex, but the feeling he had for her once upon a time paled in comparison to what he felt now. Catherine saw him and accepted him. She saw the worse side that he could offer and didn't turn away. She calmed the beast with her touch.

Vincent ached to tell her how much he loved her. He wanted to look into her eyes and let her know how much she meant to him. He used his body repeatedly to let her know about the love he felt in his soul. However, now he was anxious to tell her.

"I missed you Vincent," Catherine told him before sucking on his earlobe.

He shuddered and tightened his grip on her. "You can't spend a night away from me. I need you with me."

He yanked up her shirt and discovered she wasn't wearing a bra. He looked down into her eyes and saw the desire blazing in their depths. Leaning down, he brought one nipple into his mouth and sucked hard.

Catherine's back arched off the bed as she let out a wail. She gripped his hair and pulled him closer. His hand covered her other breast and began pinching and pulling. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she squeezed him hard.

Vincent felt his control slipping. He pushed back against her, letting her feel how ready he was for her. He was ready for more than just making love to her. He was ready to lay himself bare before her and tell her _I love you_.

He growled low in his throat at the thought. He sat up and took his shirt off. Once he was free from his shirt, he quickly rid Catherine of hers. He spent a moment looking at her, amazed that a woman like her wanted to be with a man like him.

"Vincent?" Catherine asked after he continued to stare down at her.

"You are so damn beautiful," he told her. "I wonder why you're with me. How I got so fucking lucky."

She reached up and brought him down to her. Their bare chests pressed against each other, eliciting a moan from both. "You are the best man I know." She reached between them and pressed her hand to his heart. "I see what is here."

He gazed into her eyes and felt the words just tumble out. He was helpless to stop them and frankly didn't want to. They'd been bottled up for way too long and needed to be said.

"I love you."

* * *

_I just had to add, I was so heartbroken for Catherine while watching Beauty and the Beast this week. Alex doesn't seem like a bad person, so I can't hate her. She's just in the way. However, I understand Vincent needs to let her go completely before anything can happen between him and Catherine. Based on a spoiler I read, that will be soon._


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you so much for your reviews. I'm unsure if this is the final chapter. Any suggestions? This chapter is full of smut, just to warn you. Enjoy!_

_I do not own Beauty and the Beast_

_Edit: Updated to fix some spelling errors_

* * *

_I love you._

Catherine's world faded as she replayed those three simple words over and over in her head.

_I love you_.

Vincent loves her. _He loves me!_ Her heart sped up as her mind processed this new information. How was she suppose to respond? Did he want her to say I love you also? Could she say the words, even though she felt them? Why did saying I love you have to be so...scary?

Dammit, she was a cop! She faced down some of the worst people on the street. She had no fear when facing a criminal. But three words had her as nervous as she'd been when she lost her virginity. Vincent already took the courageous first step and admitted he loved her. Couldn't she take that second step and tell him she loved him also?

Taking a deep breath to calm the butterflies in her stomach, she gathered her courage. She could say I love you. He wasn't going to be the one left feeling like he'd just been rejected.

"I love you too."

* * *

Vincent breathed a sigh of relief when Catherine said I love you too. He watched while she processed his declaration of love. Her eyes had gone from joyful to scared in just a few seconds. The fear caused him a few moments of nervousness. What if she didn't love him? Had he said it too soon?

Before he could get up and start beating himself up, Catherine said the four best words he'd ever heard.

For a moment he was frozen; beyond joyful. Then her words caught up with the rest him and he crushed his lips to hers once again. This time he was going to show her how much he loved her; how much he always wanted to be with her.

Vincent quickly took control of their encounter. When her hands reached for the waistband of his jeans, he grabbed them and pinned them above her head. He pressed her hips down with his own to keep her from moving. His mouth was at her breasts and he didn't want any distractions.

He continued to torture her breasts while holding her still for a few more minutes. By the time his mouth left her breasts, Catherine was panting and moaning loudly.

"Keep you hands above your head," he told her once he started moving down her body. "If they don't stay there, we'll have to start over."

He released her hands and began dropping kisses down her belly. He circled her belly button and skimmed her sides. When he reached the waistband of her grey sweatpants, he ran his tongue along the edge. Catherine let out a frustrated moan. He brought his hands to her side and slowly slid her sweatpants and bikini briefs down; past her delicate curves, smooth knees and arched feet. He stood up to admire her sprawled along his bed. Her hands gripped the pillow above her head. Her eyes were shut tightly as she waited for his next move.

Vincent reached down and parted her legs, making enough room for him. All that could be heard in the room was their hard breathing and the slow slide of his zipper. He shucked his pants off and settled himself between her legs.

He blew a puff of hot air across her most private area, causing a visible tremble to run along her body. Instead of kissing her where she wanted, he lightly nipped her thighs, soothing the nip with a kiss. He kissed everywhere but where she wanted him most. The tension was visible in her body. He looked up her body and saw her looking down at him, her eyes pleading with him to bring her relief.

While their eyes were locked together, he finally kissed her where she most wanted. He watched as her eyes rolled back and her head flopped back onto the bed as she let out a moan of ecstasy. He continued to love her until he felt her release was imminent. As much as he wanted to kiss her through her orgasm, tonight he wanted to be deep inside of her when she finally reached her peak.

* * *

Catherine thought she would cry when Vincent stopped. He'd been teasing her before and then **FINALLY** kissed her just the way she liked, only now to leave her wanting.

"Vincent," she cried, wanting to reach for him. "Don't stop."

She felt his lips press against her stomach, causing a shot of fire to streak through her blood.

"I'm not done with you yet Cat," he told her.

She looked down at him and saw the fire burning brightly in his eyes. He was just as turned on as she was.

"Then why did you stop?" she pouted. She wasn't a crier, but right now she felt like howling to the moon. To be so close and have the ecstasy snatched from her was cruel and inhumane. Perhaps her hormones were making her overly dramatic, but she didn't care.

Vincent worked his way up her body until their bodies were perfectly aligned. "Because, when you come, I want to be inside you, so you know exactly who you belong to."

Catherine's womb clenched at his possessive words. She was his. Wasn't she holding on to the pillow instead of torturing him with her hands?

"Then make me come Vincent. I am yours. Make me yours."

Vincent smiled, as if satisfied with her answer, and swiftly entered her.

"Wrap you legs around me," he demanded as he slowly moved in and out of her.

Catherine quickly complied and held on to the pillow for dear life as he made love to her. And he was making love to her, not fucking. Every caress felt like a brush against her soul. He made sure he hit every spot she loved, taking her to a pleasure level she had never been to before. She felt like she was touching the heavens and the sun all at once.

The tension built and built inside of her as his movements increased. His grip on her waist tightened as he grew closer to his own release. She wanted to hold onto this moment and was afraid where going over the edge would take her. Sex with Vincent was always beyond fantastic, but this...this taking of her, was pushing her somewhere else.

"Don't fight it," he growled as he thrust deeper and harder into her. "Come for me babe. Come for me."

Hearing him, how close he was, sent her over the edge. She literally screamed as pleasure came at her, wave after wave. Vincent was her life-preserver as her orgasm overpowered her every sense.

As she was coming down from her pleasure nirvana, Vincent finally came. Feeling his release caused her to have another, albeit smaller, orgasm. They were both shaking in each others arms, completely knocked out from what they just experienced.

Catherine finally let go fo the pillow and brought her arms around him as they slowly recovered.

"Vincent, I think I died for a moment," she told him.

This elicited a low moan from him. "What a way to go."

She chuckled. "Warn me when we do that again. I think I blacked out."

He placed a light kiss on her shoulder then reluctantly brought his head up. "Will do."

She reached up and ran her hand through his damp hair. His hair felt like silk on her fingers.

"I love you." The second time wasn't as scary. Perhaps if she said it a few dozen more times she wouldn't feel like her heart was about to jump out of her chest.

Vincent smiled. "I love you too."

Those were the four sweetest words she had ever heard. It was wonderful to be capable of loving another. It was something more to be loved in return.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the slow update. I was really stuck on what to write. Thank you so much for your reviews. I always enjoy reading them. I'm sorry that I don't get to respond to everyone. This weeks episode of BATB made me want to smack Vincent upside the head. _

* * *

Soft snores could be heard in the room as the sun rose outside. Little rays of sunlight managed to slip through the painted windows, lighting the sleeping couple. They were wrapped tightly together, unable to bear being apart even in sleep. Last night had been a turning point in their relationship. What had started out as an inability to fall asleep turned into a night of whispered I love you's and lovemaking. They both knew that after last night, there was no turning back. Catherine and Vincent were in it for the long haul.

A small smile could be seen on Catherine's face. She had fallen asleep smiling...so happy to have finally admitted to Vincent how much she loved. For two years she carried around in her heart her love for him. The words had been on the tip of her tongue. But fear had kept her from voicing her feelings. When she first realized the intensity of her feelings, soon after meeting him, she had wanted to run away. She almost let him start a future with his former fiancé. Thankfully, due to a murder case, she realized she couldn't let him go without a fight.

It took them two years to get to where they were at, but it was worthwhile. Catherine wouldn't change a moment. Even those times she felt less than secure about his feelings for her.

Catherine awoke, relishing the feeling of Vincent's arms wrapped around her. He made her feel protected and cherished. His nose was buried in her hair, not an uncommon occurence. She asked him once while he liked to sleep like that and he said he loved her scent. His response had sent a thrill of something through her. She wasn't ashamed to admit she jumped him.

"Good morning beautiful," Vincent whispered in her ear. His voice was still raspy with sleep.

She smiled and turned in his arms, resting her head on his shoulder. "Good morning." She reached up and brushed back a lock of hair that had fallen forward.

He leaned down slightly and brushed a kiss across her nose. "What time do you have to be at work?"

She knew why he was asking. She could feel why, which is why it pained her to say, "In an hour."

He groaned and pouted at her, causing her to laugh. "So I guess you need to head home?"

She nodded her head. "Unfortunately yes. I think people might say something if I show up in my sweatpants and a t-shirt."

Vincent rolled onto his back and stretched. "I'll make you something to eat while you take a shower."

"Vincent, you don't have to," she told him.

He looked over at her. "I know. I want to."

Catherine watched as he jumped out of bed. She admired his tight backside as he grabbed himself a pair of sweatpants out of his dresser. He had such a fantastic body. She wished she could explore him this morning, maybe make him tremble and cry out in pleasure. Once this case was over with, she just might lock them in the bedroom for a weekend.

Catherine took a quick shower, aware that she didn't have time to dawdle. She bother washing her hair since as soon as she got home, she'd have no time to dry her hair. She pulled on her sweat pants and t-shirt. Maybe it was time to bring a few of her things over for those mornings she had to work.

She made her over to the kitchen, passing JT's room. The door was open and the bedroom empty. Gone this early in the morning? He did have a serious girlfriend and was spending more and more time with her.

"Mmm, breakfast smells good," she moaned when she entered the kitchen.

Vincent was at the stove scrambling some eggs and flipping bacon. He looked over his shoulder at her. "Just the way you like."

She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso. He was so warm and solid. "Yes you are. Just the way I like."

She stepped away and let him finish making her breakfast. Watching him, she felt a wave of tenderness go through her. She loved this man. Really loved him.

A couple of minutes later, her breakfast was finished. Vincent brought her plate over to the table and slid it in front of her. "For you."

She smiled up at him. How did she become so lucky to earn the love of such a great man. He not only knew what he was doing in bed, but also cooked.

"I love you."

He chuckled. "Breakfast makes you say I love you?"

She shook her head. "You. You make me say I love you."

He reached down and cupped her cheek. "I love you too."

Oh yes, she was definitely in it for the long haul.


End file.
